


I can't remember anything!

by Aeris444



Series: Messages [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, non
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gwen, I'm in trouble!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't remember anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. This could be the start of a series... perhaps a full messages only series! What do you think? (EDIT : fixed a small mistake in the sennt/received messages order)

  
  
  



End file.
